


honkbird lusus

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flirting, Multi, Nipple Play, Nursery Rhyme References, Polyamory, Vampires, female presenting nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: DAVE: ok whenDAVE: tonight?ROSE: I have plans tonight. How about tomorrow.DAVE: plansDAVE: what plansROSE: Just some plans.DAVE: can i come





	honkbird lusus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [Mangret's artwork](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/382919). Enjoy.
> 
> Happy new year, pals.

[ ](https://k.nickpic.host/Bc4PYG.png)

“Peter Piper picked a peck,” Dave says, leaning in to kiss Rose’s cheek, “of pickled peppers.”

“Just a peck, was it?” Rose asks. She slides her arm around his shoulders, and trails her fingers up to brush against the bandage on the side of his neck.

“A peck of pickled peppers is what Peter Piper picked,” Dave clarifies.

“Is all of your human verse chiefly concerning brined vegetation?” Kanaya slips her arm around Rose’s waist, on her opposite side. The strap of her cami is just beginning to fall down over her other arm. 

“Not necessarily.” Dave reaches over to fix it and pull it back up onto her shoulder. His left arm crosses Rose’s chest, nudged against the fabric of her shirt. “Peter Piper picked peppers, but Run rocked rhymes.”

“Would you style yourself as the Lord of Lyrics?” Rose asks, curling her other arm around Kanaya. “The Wizard of Words, if you will?”

“Peter’s pecker picked another pickle bearing pussy pepper,” Dave proclaims. “ _Why?_ ”

Rose laughs; Dave and Kanaya can feel her ribcage rise with her breathing. “I’ve been waiting for this to take a turn. To edge into grimdarkness, so to speak.”

“Nah, that’s only if it’s like, in a movie trailer.” Dave leaves his arm draped over Rose, bunching the fabric of her shirt beneath her breasts. There’s no underwire to get in the way. “But how about: Brian Peppers picked a pair of peckers, probably.”

“There is a possibility that the blood loss has affected Dave’s cognition.” Kanaya reaches over to fix Dave’s hair, brushing it back and away from the temple of his shades. “Which gives us an explanation for the sudden regression to poems for grubs to recite to themselves.”

“Hypovolemia,” Rose clarifies.

“Kanaya’s starting to sound like you with the sofa psychologist shit.” Dave takes his shades off entirely and sets them to the side, further away on the couch cushion. He rests his head on Rose’s shoulder. “I better watch what I quote next.”

Rose tilts her head down to kiss Dave’s forehead, and leaves a smudged, faint black smear on his skin, where her lipstick barely remains, from hours of wear prior to bedtime. “Well, don’t leave us hanging. What’s next?”

Dave pinches Rose’s nipple through her shirt. “Mares eat oats and does eat oats, and little lambsy-divey.”

“Maryams eat more than that,” Kanaya clarifies.

Rose tilts her head back to lean against the back of the couch, and bites her lip until there’s a hint of black on her teeth. “It’s the truth.”

Kanaya slips her hand beneath Rose’s shirt and pinches her other nipple. “Would you like for me to demonstrate?”

“You’ve already sucked some blood,” Dave says, flushed at his cheeks and his throat. “What else are you sucking?”

Kanaya pulls her legs up onto the couch and drapes them across both Rose’s lap and Dave’s hips, as he’s curled in towards Rose. “When I am through, you will require all the Empress’ hoofbeasts and all the Empress’ drones to reassemble your constituent parts.”

“Which one of us?” Rose asks.

“Yeah, who’s getting Humpty Dumped?” Dave adds. He tweaks her nipple again, through the cloth.

“Both of you, and neither, respectively.” Kanaya mirrors the movement, directly against Rose’s skin.

Rose tilts her head down to kiss Kanaya’s horn, and leaves a smudged, even fainter black smear on its surface. She takes a deep breath, arching towards their fingers, and sighs heavily. “Then let’s jack and jill off, shall we?”


End file.
